Tig Trager
Alexander Trager commonly known as Tig is a member of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original chapter. General Desription Tig is about six one with dark curls of black hair and piercing blue eyes. His face is scarred from battles of the past giving him the rough edge look he has now. Of course his attire isn't that much different from the rest of the crew's other than the fact he has the Sgt. of Arms patch in it's rightful place. His cut is leather with the Men of Mayhem patch and a patch in the lower corner spelling: D.I.L.L.I.G.A.F. He wears his usual old faded blue jeans, black steel toe boots and usually a white tee-shirt to complete the whole look that is Tig. On his fingers he wears different rings each with their own meaning to him and him only. On his left fore-arm he has a tattoo from being in the marines which states Death before dishonor with a naked chick, one on each upper arm/shoulder: one of them is a really lovely and detailed reaper, and the other is also a reaper but inside a really dense oval - kind of like the circle tattoo that Opie has on one arm. Personality There are so many ways to describe the infamous Alex Trager: Womanizer, Sociopath, violent, a mechanic in both meanings of the word, and a weirdo. All may be true in their own respected forms but the way to describe Tig is that he is Tig.He is extremely loyal to Clay, Gemma, and the club itself. Anything Clay has asked him to do he has done without question until recently. His often callous demeanor hides a person with unlikely sensitivity and strong loyalty. He has a wicked, twisted sense of humor that arises in the oddest of times but proves to be useful when needed. History Tig keeps most of his past hidden for the simple reason of that which isn't broke why fix it? He is an ex-marine who is more deadly by word of mouth than he can be by person. Though all of his years he has had the unfortunate opportunity to deal with not one but two marriage in which have failed miserably. Though that's not where we start our little brief trip down memory lane now is it? Tig has served time for the club for reasons in which can not be disclosed due to club business, but he has in fact been there with many of the current members including Piney and Clay himself. Through those long nights behind bars he missed the birth of his twin daughters, Dawn and Fawn. His wife at the time would write every day giving him details on how his daughters were doing, of when they were starting to babble, talk, walk, even eat baby food. Pictures were sent giving him a false sense of hope that when he got out of prison he would come home to his beautiful baby girls and his wife. Shortly after nine months, the letters were becoming more short and less detailed on how the girls were doing and more detailed on how he was failing as a father and husband. Soon months later, a letter came with pictures of his wife banging some piece of shit red neck and a letter describing how much bigger his dick was and how more satisfying he was in compared to Tig. Of course when he got out all of that changed and they tried to make things work. Dawn and Fawn were his world for the longest time and he hated to admit it but they came before his wife ever did which only made her bitter and angry. They fought all the time and most of the time their mother only wanted to fight in front of the children. His anger and hate caused him to leave because he couldn't deal with the shit she was throwing at him left and right. She filed for divorce and they went their separate ways. One failed marriage down the drain, one more to go. At least three years later he had found himself in nearly the same situation only this time, he wasn't in prison. He was preforming the usual duties for the club in which he kept his wife out of. She knew nothing of club business. When he had to do a job he would be going out to 'get some milk.' When he would come home with blood on his shirt and the stench of death he could see the horror and the fear in her eyes. When his daughters were over to the house she would always try to shield them from their daddy. It was only shortly after then she had became friends with the girls' mother. Marriage two down the drain. He tried to see his girls as much as he could but that was a while ago. He hadn't seen them in ages and it doesn't help matters that their mother spreads lies and deceit inside of his little girls' hearts causing them to draw away from him. In his heart, he knows sooner or later they would come around to find out the truth about their daddy and how much of an evil bitch their mother is. His love life wasn't as bad as it seemed though. Eventually he did find a girl who loved him for all his faults and for everything he was. She was perfect. Five six, blonde haired blue eye'd beauty with an attitude that could make you shit fire to save the matches. She was his other half. The only girl he let into everything, it was as Gemma taught him, either they know everything or they know nothing. You couldn't have it both ways. He loved this girl with everything he had and strived to make the best of it. Of course in God's cruel fate things don't ever stay like the fairy tales say they do. One sunny beautiful after noon riding along heading in the direction of one of Gemma's charity events he lost control of his bike causing the both of them to slide off his bike. He headed in the direction of the ditch. She wasn't so lucky. She landed in the way of on coming traffic, killing her instantly. His whole world came crashing down giving him more of a reason to become the cold heartless bastard he is today. His rise to Sgt. of Arms came with the territory only learning and doing through the club. He had became Sgt. of Arms when Clay took over the club merely because Clay trusted him above all else to do the things that most of them could not. His loyalty for Clay has grown over the years and his love for Gemma the same. Gemma was a classy woman in Tigger's eyes one of which deserved everything in the world. He had hoped to find a woman like Gem one day but for now the sweet butts that were in and out of his bed would have to do until then. When the deal began with the cartel, Clay started distancing himself more and more from Tig. Tig had voiced his opinion more and more on how Clay was pushing everyone away the more Clay kept him at a distance. Tig feels as if Clay doesn't trust him, as Clay never wants Tig by him on runs. He handed in his Sgt. of Arms patch realizing that Clay wasn't good for the club and when Jax took half of the club with him to Reno. Inside he was battling on becoming Nomad all together and only going where he was needed. Either way he wanted away from Samcro. He was done. Recent events have led him to a woman named Mona whom he has taken a infacuation with. In all of his years there has only been one woman to soften his heart and that was Gemma but now this one has come around. Would it turn into something? Who knew... Category:Characters Category:Pages Needing Attention